All Gave Some, Some Gave All
by REVOLUTION 25
Summary: Inuyasha is torn away from kagome to fight a war he dosnt understand. When your humanity is stripped away and you see things that make your very soul go numb, how can you go on? War is hell. This is a story of how much soldiers sacrifice to keep you free


I recently read a story on here that was about the horrors and atrocities that occurred during World War 1, and was a tribute to those that lost their lives and paid the ultimate price so that we may enjoy the freedoms we do today. But the story was not very well written. The person who wrote it, no offense to the author, clearly had no idea what he was talking about. My biggest problem with it was that it was stated that SHELL SHOCK was only temporary. No. Shell Shock stays with you for the rest of your life. "We who have seen war… will never stop seeing. In the silence of the night we will always hear the screams…" I know because my brother has Shell Shock from Iraq. I'm currently in the DEP for the USMC and am proud of it.

But enough rambling. Let me show you what it was like.

Please be warned that this story contains graphic scenes of blood & gore, killing, as well as cursing, and the overall brutality that is war.

Ladies and Gentlemen, let us go back to 1918. When the world was locked in war, and young men where being slaughtered in the most horrific ways their enemies could come up with.

**All gave some, Some gave all**

Inuyasha turned over to look at Kagome who was playing with his hair; she smiled up at him as she lay on his chest in a field of lovely flowers. He was so happy, so peaceful. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

They broke away and he looked at her. Only to find that her skin was melting off of her face like mud, he could see bits and pieces of her skull as she continued to horrifically smile up at him.

"Gas, gas, gas!" Inuyasha woke with a start from the nightmare, confused and disoriented and dripping in sweat. Another soldier ran into the little hole that he had dug out in the side of the trench, and Inuyasha recognized him as his good friend Miroku. "Inuyasha! What are you waiting for! Put your gas mask on!" Yelled is good friend, just as he forced his own gas mask over his head.

Inuyasha quickly tried to recover from his nightmare, Kagome's melting face still all to real in his head, and had just managed to don his own gas mask when the poor souls outside who hadn't put theirs on in time started collapsing and gasping for air, screaming as their skin boiled away and they grew ugly puss filled sacks that popped as they writhed and screamed on the ground in utter agony.

He turned away and tried his best to shut it all out. How could this be happening? A year or so ago, it felt like an eternity to him now, he had been at home with his true love, Kagome, cuddling with her under the stars and dreaming of their future together. Now he was in this hellish god-forsaken place, living in shit infested trenches full of the dead and dyeing.

Inuyasha was brought back to this world when he heard the cry for battle go up. "Here they come!" yelled his other friend, Koga. Inuyasha picked up his rifle and took his place on the line in-between Koga and Miroku.

It was god-damned near impossible to see with the fucking gas mask on, but he focused and sighted down the barrel of his rifle. He could see their shapes moving in the poisonous gas. He took steady aim and focused on one silhouette that was directly in front of him. Inuyasha waited for the split second between heartbeats and squeezed the trigger.

His rifle bucked and sent a round screaming down through the mist, almost exactly at the same time as the rest of his comrades. The bullets tore through flesh and bone, and sent young men just like them tumbling and screaming to the ground. A machine gun to the left of him opened fire as well, tearing up the men lucky enough to be still standing.

Inuyasha pulled the bolt back on his rifle and lined up his next shot, a soldier that had been wounded and was trying to crawl towards his rifle. Inuyasha put a bullet right between his eyes and put him out of his misery.

More and more kept coming, pouring out of the deadly haze of poisonous gas. To his right he saw a flash of fire, and looked over to see an enemy Flame Thrower in the distance, burning his comrades alive to a charred crisp.

The horrible stench of burning bodies filled his lungs, coming right through the gas mask which didn't stop smells. It mixed with the smell of death and this hellish place and chocked him.

Inuyasha and Koga took aim at the flame thrower together, and fired, but missed. They took aim a second time, but before they could fire, they where pounced upon by several enemy soldiers that hade made it through the onslaught of gunfire and death.

Koga locked his opponent face to face with their rifles clashing together; the enemy soldier shoved him and nearly sliced his throat open with his bayonet. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, whose opponent had tackled him to the ground, countered the German trying to beat him to a pulp, and rolled him off him, managing to get a good grip on his pistol.

He unholstered the pistol and brought it up to the mans head, the German however realized what he was doing and grabbed his hand, trying to force the pistol towards Inuyasha's head. For 10 seconds they wrestled, forcing the gun back and forth, but finely, Inuyasha prevailed. With a burst of strength, he brought the pistol to under his enemy's chin and managed to squeeze the trigger.

The mans head exploded and showered Inuyasha in a pink mist of blood and brains. Koga, who had managed to defeat his opponent, ran over to him and helped him up.

Farther down the line their was an explosion followed by a rolling fireball, as the German flamethrowers tank exploded, engulfing every poor soul unfortunate enough to be standing next to him in a whirlwind of fire, shrieking and screaming for mercy as the fire burned their flesh and ate away at their body's.

"Keep fireing! Don't let up!" yelled Miroku, in an attempt to rally the troops. As Inuyasha and Koga pulled themselves back on the line close to Miroku, they watched as friendly artillery burst in the no-man's land in front of them, sending bodies flying into the air, with bits and pieces of flesh raining everywhere.

The sky suddenly seemed to have been ripped in half, as enemy artillery also started pounding away at the friendly position behind the main frontline. One round landed so close to them, that Inuyasha felt his teeth rattle inside his skull.

He forced himself to focus his attention to back on no-mans land and fired into another wave of Germans as they rushed the trench. There seemed to be no end to them. As though called from heaven however, two allied planes swooped down and strafed the Germans charging at them. The tore big chunks in the wave of men charging at him, sending the rest diving for cover.

Inuyasha and the rest of the soldiers cheered as the planes swooped down again, killing more of the Germans charging at them. He watched in astonishment as a German stood up to run, only to disappear in a cloud of his own blood and guts as he was literally ripped apart by bullets.

As they finished off the last of the Germans, now falling back to their own trenches, Inuyasha felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. "Hell of a War huh?" asked a Grinning Koga. Inuyasha laughed darkly as he surveyed the death and carnage from their most recent battle. Bodies filled the field in front of him, and many of his friends lay dead in the trench around him.

He turned away from it all, the smell of death, the screams of the dyeing, and went back into their underground dugout to finish his letter to Kagome.


End file.
